Radio frequency (RF) devices such as switches, access points, ports and radio frequency identification (RFID) systems are becoming more commonplace in today's society. An important criteria for the development and implementation of such devices is the determination of the respective RF coverage area for each of these devices so that each RF device facilitates the movement of information effectively. These coverage areas are affected by various physical and environmental factors. For example, the presence of dry walls, shelving, and metal doors are barriers to the RF signal. Various physical locations may be subject to noise (or use restrictions of the RF signal).
Because so many variables affect the RF coverage over a specified area, it can become difficult for a user to determine what the respective RF coverage for a specific location would be. Accordingly, it is desirable to implement a method and system for displaying RF coverage over a specified geographical area to a user, so the user might optimize particular RF coverage by, for example, positioning or configuring RF devices appropriately in the respective geographical area. It is desirable for such a system to make use of existing processing capabilities and system resources to reduce cost. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.